Music
These are the pieces of music played on episodes of Inanimate Insanity. Most of them were by Kevin Macleod, although a few were by other people. Starting from "Mazed and Confused", the crew makes most of the music by themselves. Multi-Episode Songs * Inanimate Insanity Theme Song: '''Ace's High (Kevin MacLeod) * '''Song Played During Recap: Highlight Reel (iMovie) Inanimate Insanity The Crappy Cliff * New Friendly - "Greetings and Salutations!" * Itty Bitty 8 Bit - Played during the challenge. A Lemony Lesson * New Friendly - "So I was like, yeah..." * Chariots of Fire (originally by the band Vangelis) - "Salty Salt!" * New Friendly - Played when Lightbulb and Balloon picked the teams. * Movement Proposition - Played during the challenge. * Rising - Played during the elimination time. * Mistake the Getaway - "You actually think you can beat me up?" The Arena of Death * New Friendly - "It's no fun without Paper..." * Shiny Tech I - Played during the challenge. * Chee Zee Cave - Played during the elimination time. One-Shot Wonder * New Friendly - "Oh my God, that was horrible!" * Super Friendly - Played when MePhone4 was explaining the challenge. * Organ Filler - Played during the first part of the challenge. * Airport Lounge - Played during the CheeseCraft commercial. The Stacker * Fluffing a Duck - Played during the elimination time. * ? - Played during the captions. War de Guacamole * Rising - Played during the elimination time. * Movement Proposition (Faster) - Played when the new contestants battled to get on the show. * Clenched Teeth - Played during the 1st part of the challenge. * It's a Ball (written by Adam Katz) Sugar Rush * New Friendly - "Ah, what a lovely evening,..." * Terminator Musics (created by FloatingMagicTree) - Played during scenes where MePhone4S * Our Story Begins - Played during the elimination time. * Radio Martini - Played during the contest. * One-eyed Maestro - Played while the contestants weighed their candy. * Tenebrous Brothers Carnival (Act One) - Played during the credits. 4Seeing the Future * New Friendly - "I hope you're not eliminated.." * ? - Played during the elimination time. * At Rest - Played during Salt and Pepper's "moment". * Movement Proposition - Played during the challenge. * Clenched Teeth - Played during MePhone4 and MePhone4S's fight. * Cipher - Played during the credits. The Snowdown * ?1 - Played during the elimination time. * Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies (Kevin MacLeod version) - Played during Bow's commercial. * How it Begins 2 - "I-I-A-O-O-A I want to get the tree!" * Pixel Peeker Polka - Played while Salt and OJ crossed the frozen lake. * How it Begins 2 - "Here, put this on and follow my lead." * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Kevin MacLeod version) - "I have an idea!" * The Island of Misfit Objects Song (Inanimate Insanity Crew) - Played during the credits. * Oh, Christmas Tree (Kevin MacLeod version) - Played during the Happy New Year message. Double Digit Desert * Bicycle - Played during the rejoining time. * The House of Leaves - "I swore, that when I got out of there, I would have to kill somebody!..." * Smoking Gun - Played when the contestants were transferred to the Cactus Desert * Four Beers' Polka - Played during the contest. * Smoking Gun - Played during the end credits. Aquatic Conflict * Disco Sting - Played during the Slideshow around the World. * ? - Played during Elimination Time. * Chariots of Fire (originally by the band Vangelis) - Played when Salt fell and said "Pepper!" ''and Pepper said ''"Salty Salt!", ''before Salt and Pepper crashed into Idiotic Island. * Water Prelude - Played during the Contest. * The House of Leaves - When Paper remembers Flashbacks and Nightmares. * ? - Played during the Credits. Crappy Anniversary * New Friendly - ''"Greetings and Salutations!" * Snare Bounce Polka - Played during Elimination Time * Itty Bitty 8 Bit - "Wow!" "That's just Sad." ''and is also Played during the Contest. * Pinball Spring - Played during the Credits Inanimate Smackdown * ? - Played during the Tiebreaker on Elimination Time * Danse Macabre - Played during the Round Intros. * Lightless Dawn - Played when Paper confronts Evil Paper in his Brain. * Clenched Teeth - After Evil Paper punches Paper and when a Piano drops,killing Evil Paper ** The House of Leaves - Played near the End:when Bomb was falling to Idiotic Island and the Eliminated Contestants scream. The Great Escape * ? - Played during Elimination Time * ? - Played during the First part of the Contest and the Credits The Tile Divide * Airport Lounge - Played when Paper and OJ meet in a Bench. * Danse Macabre - Low Strings Finale - When MePhone4S debuts * Crusade - Played during Elimination Time * Slow Ska Game Loop - Played when MePhone4 explains the Challenge. * Organ Filler - Played during the Challenge. * Slow Ska Game Loop - Played when MePhone4 tells to vote for Paper,Pickle or Taco * Sweeter Vermouth - Played during the Credits. The Penultimate Poll * Radio Martini - Played when Taco plays Ring Toss and OJ meets them before the Intro. * ? - Played during Elimination Time. * Cipher - Played when MePhone4 announces the next challenge. * Constance - Played during Eliminated Contestant Elimination Time. * ? - Played during Pickle's final Decision. * In the West - Played when MePhone4 announces about Episode 17 to find out who will Win. * Heroic Age - Played during the Credits. Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1) * Shiny Tech I - Played during the first Part of the Contest. * Smoking Gun - When MePhone4 and MePhone4S meet at the Elimination Platform. * Alchemists Tower - When MePhone5 flies,slices the Elimination Platform and cause it to Crash to the Ground. Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) * Shiny Tech I - Played during the race to the finish. * Danse Macabre - When Tyler says to OJ ''"Before you pass you must answer a Riddle!" * Sugar Plum Dark Mix - When Taco Confronts Bow near the Finish Line. * Danse Macabre - When Taco and OJ race to the Finish. * Chase - "Yes,you were all utterly fooled." * Mechanolith - When MePhone4 and 4S confront MePhone5 and 4S gets zapped. * It's a Ball - When MePhone4's Phone rings. * Hero Theme - When Bow, Mephone 4, and Me phone 5 Fall down the cliff. * For the Fallen - When MePhone4S is about to be Degraded to a MePhone4. * Disco con Tutti - Played in the Credits. Inanimate Insanity II Breaking the Ice * Hurikane - Storm - Played in Hotel OJ. * Evening Melodrama - When MePhone4 jumps out of the Airplane and lands near Hotel OJ. * Local Forecast - "Oh, yeah, right. It's been two years since Inanimate Insanity was released. Cool, right?" * Funkorama - Played during the Ice-Breaker Challenge. * Four Left Legs Polka - Played during the credits. Marsh on Mars * Silly Fun (Theme A) -Played at the start of the Video. * Sneaky - "My gag was great, they're gonna pay for their rude remarks!" * Call to Adventure - Played after Apple said"But,She Could DIE!!" until Apple's and Tissues' Votes were shown. * Latin Industries - Played during the challenge. * Inner Light - Played when the Grand Slams returned to Earth. Tri Your Best * Chee Zee Beach - "Oh, I'm thirsty!" "Don't complain to me!" * The Other Side of the Door - When Yin-Yang enters Test Tube's Lab. * Poofy Reel - Played after the Intro, and the first parts of the Elimination. * Mighty and Meek - When Fan says that Mic is catching up. * Finding the Balance - When MePhone4 announced the winners of the challenge. * Long Time Coming - When Test Tube says to Soap that Pools are filled with Bacteria. * Some Amount of Evil - Played when Yin asks Test Tube that he has to bring himself and Yang together to control his actions. Cooking for the Grater Good * Mining by Moonlight - Plays at the Start of the Video,when Trophy is eating Grapes and He along with Knife talking about the Picture. * Exciting Trailer - When Trophy tells everyone about the Picture. * The Parting - "Don't you remember Idiotic Island,the Big Cage we were locked on Last Season when we were all Voted off?" * Gymnopedie - "I want the pizza... now!" * The House of Leaves - "Well,except Paper,but he went Crazy and tried to kill everyone .Is that want you want? Do you want Knife go rabid and Kill us all?" * Awkward Meeting - "Well,well,well.Look what we got here." * Padanaya Blokov - "Okay, well, that's not happening." *Glee Club Polka - Played when Soap starts commanding her Team. This also was played when Yin-Yang ate the Bright Lights' Pizza. *Gnarled Situation - "Haha, aw come on guys! That's not a GRATE idea!" *??? - When Cheesy gets grated. *Jaracanda - Soap asks Box where the sugar is *MTA - Played during the Contest results. A Kick in the Right Direction * Porch Swing Days - faster - Played at the beginning. * Enter The Party - Mephone says the next challenge. * Pamgaea - When Suitcase Introduces Dough to her Team. * Overriding Concern - Plays after Yin ate Dough and before the Credits. * Lemon - Played during the credits. Let 'Er R.I.P. * Misuse - Played during the Elimination. * Come Play with Me - Played during when the contestants are in the mansion * Unnamed Rap Song * Haunted Swamp - Played during the credits. Everything's A-OJ *Rollin at 5(Electronic) - Played when Salt and Pepper were talking in the Pool of Hotel OJ. *Gonna Start - Played when MePhone4 said that the Eliminated Contestants will stay at Hotel OJ and telling the Viewers to vote for one of the Grand Slams to be Eliminated. *Son Of A Rocket - Played when Salt and Pepper were talking as they usually do. *The Builder *Keep on Cleaning Theft and Battery *Secrets of the Schoolyard - Played at the beginning of the episode * Darkest Child - Played when MePad says that Mephone Malfunctioned and Toliet tries to wake him up by Shouting at him. * Noble Race - Played when Balloon asks isn't MePhone4 supposed to be here. * Basement Floor - played when MePad tells the contestants that they have to go to Meeple Headquarters. * Odyssey - Played when Steve Cobs welcomes the Grand Slams. * The Descent - Played when Paintbrush got the Battery, Baseball complained to Soap for making his Team Lose, Knife getting swallowed by Toilet and Steve Cobs said that he will be in control of the world. * Hit The Streets v2 - Played when the Bright Lights were running to the Hot Air Balloon. * Carefree - Played when Test Tube is fixing MePhone4. * Your Call - Played in the Credits. Rain On Your Charade * Dream Culture - Played after the Intro. * Winner Winner! - Played at the end of Soap and Microphone's scene. * Nano Hoedown - Played during the "Not Filler" scene. * Unwritten Return - Played in the Credits. Mazed and Confused * Instrumentals - Played throughout the episode * A Party - Played at the concert at the end of the episode and during the credits. Kick the Bucket * Afterlife in the Limelight * Tribal Council- Played during elimination Alternate Reality Show * Just like me! Special Videos Nickel's Tips On Conserving Water * New Friendly - Played in the video. * Itty Bitty 8 Bit - Played in the Credits. Category:Others Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II